The Sandy Giveaway
by JustOneAuthor
Summary: A fluffy one-shot. Sunao makes a new friend, and finds that a pretty flower is not the only thing she received on such a dreadful day.


**Author's Note: **My first story. :) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (at all), but I do own some merchandise, this story, and my minor OC Sunao. c:**

* * *

_**The Sandy Giveaway**_

"Mommy, he's scary…" the little girl mumbled, watching the lean man in white pass by the crowd of gathered citizens. His mere presence caused her to quiver, and she ducked under the safe folds of her mother's red robe. The little girl had never seen such a shade of green in anyone's eyes; the unfamiliar sight frightened her.

"Honey, that's the Kazekage," her mother whispered, ruffling her daughter's frizzy brown hair. "He saved our home, and overcame many evils. He's a good man."

"But his eyes are so clear…he looks like the devil…" the girl muttered, scuffing the ground with her new leather shoes. She knew that was a bitter excuse. The child didn't know what the devil looked like, or understand why she made such a big deal about the man; she hadn't even gotten to know him yet! Strangers unsettled her stomach though, and as she rubbed her belly, she felt cold and unsafe.

"Mommy, I don't feel so well…"

"Hush now, no more complaining, Sunao."

Sunao sighed. She was getting nowhere again; her mother always won. Dejectedly, she detached herself from her parent, small hand slipping away from a warm one. She began wandering aimlessly through the crowd. Their shouts and yips of joy rang in an unpleasant way.

_I don't want to be here anymore_, she thought sadly, puffing her round cheeks up. _Why did Daddy have to go?_

Her father. She'd almost forgotten how long he'd been gone. The girl halted her miserable stride, and stared at the dusty ground. She knew about war, and how it could take people away.

Sometimes permanently.

_Daddy isn't going to come back._

When little dark dots began to litter the tan-hued floor, Sunao thought it had begun to rain. Finding herself gazing up at the semi-cloudy sky and feeling nothing but a cold wind, she touched her warm cheek thoughtfully.

"I'm crying…" she trailed off, the tears slipping under her dull pink fingernails. Hollow laughter followed her touch. "I'm crying…"

There was no one there with her. No one to give her comfort, or any sort of sympathy. Sunao could feel the chilly breeze slide over her fragile frame.

"I hate this," she told herself, trying to wipe away her fresh tears, to no avail. "I hate this stupid village."

"Why would you hate this village?" a light voice reached her range of hearing, and Sunao jumped, her heart pounding. Who could've followed her? Surely there was nobody in the clearing.

When the blurriness faded, her mouth dropped.

_It's him._

"Eep!" she squeaked in alarm, readying herself to dash. She had to get away.

But Sunao didn't get far; in fact, she wasn't making any coverage at all. She squinted at her legs and feet moving back and forth. _I'm moving! _she cried in her mind. _I must be moving!_

And then she looked closer.

_The sand…it's moving._

She stopped running. The sand did the same thing. "I won't harm you," the Kazekage stated, removing his huge hat. The wind tousled his auburn hair. Sunao admired the color in a daze. He was actually a very attractive man; the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. And those eyes...

Sunao found herself in a stupor. "B-but…" She was shaking again, a tremor racking her mind and body.

"Why do you hate this village?" the man asked slowly, wary of her flinching. She was clearly frightened by him.

Sunao's quiet voice cracked; she felt gravely compelled to answer him. "Because it stole my Daddy from me—away from Mommy."

Tears welled up in her large hazel eyes again. She didn't fight them.

But the Kazekage had other plans. His eyes softened. He understood her feelings already.

Inching closer to her, and kneeling down, he met her at eye-level. He lifted, with a flick of his hand, rich, pale sand from the ground, as if performing magic. He held a fair amount in his hands, and the sand glimmered on its own. Sunao didn't back away this time. "Look," he said, holding it up.

"It's just sand," she bitterly replied, preventing her nose from dripping. "It's everywhere."

The Kazekage's lips curved up a little, and he closed both hands over the soft earth. "But look now."

Sunao blinked, confused and shocked. Why was he so concerned with a pile of sand? But she couldn't help but gasp in awe when he revealed the sand again—or what became of the sand.

The Kazekage had somehow molded a rose from the pure sand, the delicacy and beauty of a real flower etched into it. He extended his arm, as if beckoning for Sunao. "A gift for you," he said, smiling fully now. He became accustomed to this action, after going through so much and becoming a leader and hero to many.

Sunao, with trembling hands, took the sand rose from him. Words were unable to leave her mouth at first, but she finally mustered up strength, and shyly replied, "T-thank you, Kazekage-sama." She remembered his title.

The young man nodded, his light green eyes dancing with slight mirth.

_Were they always that pretty? _Sunao thought, and mentally berated herself after. _He's s__o kind and gentle…_

And then a guilty thought plagued her mind, and she stated, "What can I give you back? I must repay you for your generousity!"

The Kazekage stared at Sunao, but shook his head. "There's no need. You've already given me something."

"Huh?"

He pointed quietly at his lips, which were still upturned, and turned as soon as a voice reached Sunao's ears. "Sunao!"

Sunao turned swiftly. "Mommy!" she cried, and raced towards her mother. A tight embrace followed. "Guess what? Kazekage-sama's here, and—"

Her mother blinked, lifting a delicate eyebrow. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? I lost you with the crowd! The Kazekage is still in town."

Sunao whipped around, still sure he was there. Her face dropped when there was no one there.

_Where did he go?_

"Come on, let's go home," her mother said, pulling Sunao by the hand. "I'm sure you're just tired. We can get something on the way home." Sunao willingly went, still staring at the spot where she and the Kazekage had conversed.

_Was I dreaming? _

The rose came into mind. She held a hand up, and surprisingly enough, it was still there—a melting beauty. A wide, childish grin found its way across her face, and she suddenly felt giddy.

"What are you so happy about?" her mother chuckled, watching her daughter. Just earlier, the poor girl was met with fear. Now, her face could've been mistaken for the sun itself.

"Oh, nothing," Sunao beamed, and hid the sand rose in her purple robe pocket. "But Mommy, you were right; the Kazekage really is a good person."

Her mother was speechless.

_And I'll never forget what he gave me,_ Sunao happily thought.

_Maybe Daddy will come home soon._

* * *

**End note: **Hurhur, it's done. I adore Gaara, and just thought of giving him a "sweet/kind" spotlight, because he really is a sweetheart sometimes. I hope you enjoyed it! Give me some feedback, if possible. Can you guess what Gaara really gave her? ;)


End file.
